Lost Memories
by StarlightFaller101
Summary: A girl who wakes up in the forest of Gravity Falls with hardly any memories. The rest is basically Dipper and Mabel and the girl trying to gain the girls memory back. TAKES PLACE A YEAR AFTER SEASON 2! HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE EPISODES! Rated T because who knows what I have planned! Original version of this will be up at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfictioners! Finally! It took me a long time to write this and I had to keep on restarting my story because my document just kept on disappearing. Just a note, I will not be including any romance whatsoever in here because well, it is just not my style.**

****At some point, I will write the original version but I will continue to update this a lot. The original version is still The Fall of Gravity, I just decided to change this title to Lost Memories.  
><strong>**

**Here is the summary.**

**_'It is exactly one year since Dipper and Mabel have spent a summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon and a week into their newest visit the next summer, a girl with very hardly any memories appears in the woods. Soon, she asks them for help. Will Dipper and Mabel accept to help her? Or will she need to find her memories herself? **What will happen if the girls enemy will do anything and send anyone, including himself, to prevent her from regaining her memories?**' _**

**I just really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Gravity Falls and I Never Will (Obviously)**

* * *

><p>The Fall of Gravity<p>

Chapter 1-Who Am I?

Mystery Point of View

I opened my eyes.

The big yellow sun was beating down on me and the heat was unbearable. I had attempted to get up, only to fall back down and rubbing my throbbing head. Just about every movement I made sent a pain through my body. It didn't help that I decided to look through my black backpack I found next to me.

Browsing through the contents of the pack, I noticed a phone with a picture of a moon and a sun on it. I turned it on and browsed through the pictures in the gallery. I saw pictures of a girl with long dark brown hair that reached her waist and forest green eyes. She had on the same outfit I had on. She was wearing black leather gloves that reached her elbows, a tight black long sleeved top with tight black pants with tall black combat boots. I assumed the girl was me.

At the moment, I don't really remember anything. Not even my name, or my age, or pretty much anything.

Next, I found a light grey laptop with an image of a star on it. What is it with me and celestial things? Anyway, I tried to turn on the laptop that fit in my lap and was surprisingly light. Just to find out it was dead.

Great. That's just great. The only things that connect me to who I am is a phone that is currently at 15% and a laptop that is dead. Wait. I think I found something else in my backpack.

Shuffling through a few shirts, and pants, I find a slip of paper and a silver jewel. Man, this is one big backpack.

I quietly read the paper to myself.

_'Remember who you are'_

_Signed,_

_Mom'_

Well that doesn't show much. It doesn't have my name, nothing. What was this Mom person talking about. How am I supposed to remember anything when I don't know who I am or where I live?

I hear voices approaching and I quickly shove everything back into the bag, being careful not to crush my laptop, and I run to a big tree.

"Huh, I thought I heard something." A female voice says.

"It was probably your imagination. Let's go." I hear a male voice say to the girl I just heard.

The people who came left and I come out from behind the tree. There was still one more pocket of the bag I didn't see yet. I decided to look into it when I heard the distant rumble of what I think was thunder. Ugh, now I need to find shelter.

I lug the bag up onto my shoulders and begin to walk. Hmm, while I'm walking I might as well try to think of anything that will connect to who I am.

So, apparently I have dark brown hair and green eyes. Maybe my name is Jade? No, that doesn't seem right. Nicole possibly? Monique, Aria, Hannah? No! What. is. my. name?

The girl in the photo also had a light skin tone. She had a determined look on her face. Was I doing something dangerous? What has caused me to show up in these woods? If I heard two people, does that mean there is a town near by? All of these questions is making my head hurt again, or worse, for that matter.

After walking for a few more minutes, I come across a cave. It's not much, but it'll have to do.

Sitting down against the wall, I decide to look through the last pocket of my backpack. I unzip it and find a few things in it. I find and animal shaped pencil case with the name April Henderson and I find a diary that needs a lock to unlock it.

Huh, so that must be my name. April Henderson. That seems pretty. I guess. Right now, I just don't know much about anything.

The diary I found must have everything I need to remember in it. I just need to find a key. But where?

Oh! Maybe those people I heard earlier will be able to unlock it so I can read it's contents. But for now, I glance over at the entrance. It's pouring rain. I guess that'll have to wait.

I use a small blanket I found in the bag, how big is this thing? And make a small bed using my backpack as a pillow. I turn on my side and face the rain. Soon, sleep comes to me and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Review what you think about this. I basically wrote this today in like an hour after going through about three opening sentences. I'm not really sure about how this came out though.<strong>

**Until next time, R&R!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2! It took a while and when I wanted to post it, which was at the beginning of the week, I got sick and couldn't go on my Moms computer. But thankfully for Christmas, I got my own laptop so now chapters will hopefully be posted in shorter amounts of time. And I've decided to just keep the length of my chapters at a maximum of 1,000 or so words. Mostly because I never seem to be able to get past the 1,000 mark, unless I'm feeling REALLY inspired. In fact, I'm feeling a little inspired listening to my favorite songs so there may or may not be some sort of update this week.

Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, by the way!

Disclaimer:I don't own Gravity Falls...I only own April, Kara, and the mystery P.O.V girl.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Help?<p>

April's P.O.V

I heard the sounds of birds chirping and I saw that the rain had stopped. How long had I been asleep? I have no clue. I still have no idea where I am or where I'm from or even what time it is. Hoping that it isn't too early, I had made up my mind to find an exit to these woods and find a town or at least an abandoned house to stay in. In the middle of the woods. Yeah, if I can't find anything else, I'll resort to that.

My stomach grumbled. I'm really hungry. I really hoping I'll find a town and I'll have money with me. I saw a wallet in my backpack, but I don't know if it has any money. Perhaps I should check?

I checked the wallet and found 20 dollars in there. Score!

Anyway, I looked down at my clothes and decided to change into one of the few outfits I found in my bag. I found a purple off-the-shoulder top paired with a black tank top under it, I found a pair of blue skinny jeans and put them on, I decided to keep my boots on despite seeing a pair of comfortable sneakers but I put my gloves in my backpack.

That's when I noticed the symbols on my nails. Ten delicate designs each in a different style. On one of my thumb nails, it was just a shiny black. While the rest of my nails were different colors and had an elemental symbol on it. The one that really stood out was my right index finger, it was a very solid white with a blue snowflake in the middle.

I continued to study my nails when I heard the sound of a branch cracking behind me. I whipped my head around, causing my newly braided hair to fall out of it's style and the rest of my hair just fell into my eyes.

My nervous expression softened a little I saw a tall girl, about 16 years old, with beautiful features. She had smooth, soft skin, chocolate brown hair, and coffee brown eyes. She was wearing a long flowing dark red blouse with a pair of black jeans with black boots like mine. In other words, she looked mysterious yet beautiful.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked.

"My name, is Kara. Kara Johnson." the woman said, "Are you lost?"

"Actually yes. I am lost." I said.

Kara clutched the dewdrop shaped jewel she wore on a chain around her neck and said, "I think that if you keep on going straight you'll come across a house. They should be able to help you." Kara said and. Disappeared? Well, that happened. I might have been hallucinating.

Anyway, I followed the woman directions and came across a building. What people were doing, living in the middle of the woods, I have no idea. I just hope I can stay here.

Another ? P.O.V

I looked out the window and hoped my friend was alright. This has never happened before. We always win. What will happen now? I have no idea. I guess that I can just hope my friend was alright and she will come back to Crystaland soon. I heard she got her memory erased. Does she remember who she is? I doubt it. But, if she forgets who she is for too long, then she might lose the powers she has. And a girl with ten powers is only born once every 10,000 years.

I looked up at the cold ceiling and whispered sympathetically,

"Please let April be alright and in good hands."

Back to April's P.O.V

I kept on walking in the direction that Kara told me to go in and soon I came across a clearing that held a building that looked kind of old. I'm assuming it was supposed to say 'Mystery Shack' but the 'S' must have fallen off. I don't see how anyone could live in this place but apparently they managed to do it. I mean, it looks like it's falling apart.

Anyway, I knocked on the door and I heard a teenage voice say in an annoyed voice, "You don't need to knock."

Hmm, if this is a house, then why do I not have to knock? Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to open the door. The inside looked nothing like a house. It looked more like a gift shop. In fact, I think that is what it is. I look over to a counter to see a girl with long red hair and looked to be about 16. Just like that Kara girl out there. The red haired girl seemed to be reading a magazine.

"Hello?" I asked.

The girl looked up from her magazine and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm April Henderson? And I need some help." I said unsure about my name.

"Alright, what do you need help with?" The girl said, "I'm Wendy, by the way."

"Well", I started, "Is there anywhere I could stay because I have no idea where I am."

I was careful not to add that I don't know who I am.

* * *

><p>So? How was it. I worked really hard and I truly am sorry for not updating for about a good month or two months now. My moms computer was being stupid, but now I have my own so expect updates more often!<p>

Until the next update and/or new story...See ya!


End file.
